Miscellaneous
by anubisd101
Summary: When 5 completely different kids, from 5 completely different clicks are all stuck together in detention, what is to happen to them? - OCs, OOC, AU, Phan, High School, kind of a parody of The Breakfast Club.


**HEY GUYS! SO, I READ A BREAKFAST CLUB PARODY THING ON WATTPAD, AND REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ONE MYSELF! SO, HERE IT IS! I THINK THIS MIGHT BE MY FIRST EVER PAHN STORY! OOPS, SPOILERS! UM, JUST PRETEND I NEVER SAID THAT... ANYWAYS! OH, ALSO, JUST WANTED TO PUT IT OUT THERE, I'VE NEVER SEEN THE BREAKFAST CLUB, SO, THIS IS MOST LIKEY GOING TO BE THE LEAST ACURATE PARODY OF THAT EVER! BUT, ANYWHO, ONTO THE STORY! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

3rd Person's POV

Phil was never one to get in trouble. Ever. He barley even spoke. Which is why he was completely confused, and devastated when he found he'd gotten a detention. In the Head Master's office, he was told it was for vandalizing an unused locker.

He knew the locker they were talking about. He was looking down, while walking, and ran right into one of the worst bullies in school. The bully had shoved him against said locker, and tried to punch him. However, Phil had ducked, and the bully missed, punching the locker instead. Phil had ran while the bully wallowed in pain of the hard metal making such a hard impact on his knuckles.

No doubt in Phil's mind the bully had told the Head Master it was him who had vandalized the locker.

When accused of said vandalizing, Phil was too confused, and shocked to stand up for himself. So, he had taken the detention, unwillingly.

And that was how he got here. Standing in front of a door labeled "Detention Room". It was Friday, so this made the situation of having detention even worse.

Phil took a deep breath, before carefully reaching for the knob, and turning it slowly, but fast enough for him not to seem like he was going to jump scare everyone inside.

When he fully opened the door, 5 sets of eyes landed on him. He recognized them all.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Lester." The Head Master, Mr. Gallery, told Phil, when he paused in the doorway.

"Sorry, sir." Phil apologized, closing the door behind him, and walking to the back of the room to take his seat.

"Well, now that you're all here, let's get this started. First," Mr. Gallery reached under the desk he sat at, and pulled out a cardboard box. "cell phones."

If in a full class of people, everyone would have groaned. But there were only 5 of them, and I'm sure none of them wanted to get into more trouble than they were already in.

Phil reached in his bag, and pulled out his iPhone, and dropped it in the box when it came around to him.

Once all the phones were collected, Mr. Gallery took them back to the front desk.

"Now, second, the traditional 'Saying why you are here'."

Phil had heard about this. Said by students who had been in detention before, 'A way the teachers try to guilt trip you, so you don't do it again.'

Phil's POV

"We'll go around the room, starting at the front." Mr. Gallery concluded, gesturing to a girl who sat up front, in the same row as me.

Her name was Carly. 'School bitch', you could say. Over dramatic, dumb, daddy's girl. The classic girl that just about every school has. Australian, natural red hair, which she curls, emerald green eyes, and her style is mainly girly.

"I'm in detention for throwing spaghetti at my now ex-best friend during lunchtime, for kissing my ex-boyfriend." Carly said, adding the last part when it was not needed. She seemed to not be happy with that situation.

However, Mr. Gallery just ignored her, and gestured to the next student, who sat front and center.

His name was Jacob. When I walked into the room, I was most surprised to see him here. He was a total nerd. A goody-two-shoes. Short brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. His style, mainly polos, and very uncomfortable looking khakis.

"I'm in detention for giving the answers to a future test to another student." Jacob said. He's also American. Transfer student. And his reason does fit him. A lot of people in this school threaten him to get the answers to tests, quizzes, and homework on a daily basis. How had the school not noticed until now?

Mr. Gallery nodded, and gestured to the next student, who sat all the way on the other side of the classroom, opposite to me, sitting in the front.

His name was Dan. He was the popular boy. Not only for his good looks, but also for his comedy skills, and how funny he was. You know the popular people, always laughing at nothing. Might as well give them something to laugh at. Brown hair, and deep brown eyes. His style, usually just a random t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"I'm in detention for swearing at a teacher." Dan said, while looking down at his desk. It was no secret that Dan was too easy when it came to guilt. So, he's probably one of the very few people this whole 'Saying what you did to get you detention to guilt trip you' thing actually worked on.

Mr. Gallery nodded, averted his eyes, and gestured over to the next student, who sat a few seats behind Dan.

Her name was Amber, I think. She was new here, only got here a few weeks ago. No one really knew anything about her, she barely even talked. Some people even called her mute. But that was probably one of the nicer things they called her. Her style, black tank top, black sweatshirt, black shorts, and black combat boots everyday. Obviously different shirts, and shorts everyday, but they all pretty much looked identical. She looked pretty much goth. Stick straight blonde hair, and light grey eyes. Many girls were jealous of her natural beauty, cause it was obvious she didn't wear makeup.

"I'm in detention for skipping school." Amber said. Well, could you blame anyone for that? Plus, I'm sure there was a perfectly good reason for her doing so. How would you feel if you were only a few weeks into a new school, and everyone already immediately hated you?

Mr. Gallery nodded, and finally gestured towards the back of the room, directly at me.

Me? I'm Phil. I'm the the outcast. I have no friends, I only get decent grades, and I'm bullied quite a lot. Both verbally, and physically. I have pitch black hair, and blue eyes. I actually need glasses, but I just wear contacts instead. My style is nothing special. Either a graphic t-shirt, or flannel, and some black skinny jeans.

"I'm in detention for vandalizing a locker." I know I didn't actually do it, but I found it pointless trying to argue with the Head Master, now that I was already here. This probably came off as a surprise to most of the room, who'd just found out. I'd be confused if I were them, too. The outcast, the guy who had no reason to get mad, or feel any need whatsoever to break _anything_ 'vandalized' a locker.

I'm being forced to pay for the locker to get fixed. Even though I didn't actually vandalize it, that locker did save my face, and probably a lot more of my body, from a lot of pain. So, it was the least I could do.

Oh, and one last thing. I'm gay.

Not openly yet, though. The beatings are bad enough as they are right now. No need for them to get worse.

Mr. Gallery continued to tell the 5 of us the rules of detention, while I just zoned out. Once he finished his ramble, he proceeded to pick up the box that contained our cell phones, and walk towards the door.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Dan asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"I have a meeting with the superintendent, and there are no other teachers here to watch you all. I'll be back in an hour to let you all go home. But, just to summarize: No talking, no sleeping, no moving, no eating, no _nothing_. Just sit here until the hour is up. I trust you're a good enough group to handle that." Mr. Gallery concluded, exiting the room, and shutting the door behind him.

It was silent for the first few minuets. Until Carly started rambling.

"You know, Natalie really did kiss my ex-boyfriend? They even made out, and they didn't even tell me! Like, seriously, they could have at least told me!"

"No one cares, bitch!" Dan yelled across the room, with his head leaning all the way back on the desk behind him.

"I care! Like, seriously, what kind of best friend does that?!" She continued.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Dan yelled, picking his head up, and glaring at her from across the room. She glared right back. Silence for a few seconds.

"Did you really punch that locker?" I noticed Jacob was facing me. Once he said this, all the attention in the room turned towards me.

"No, some guy did. Think his name was Jackson, or something? Don't know. Anyway, he framed me for it." I told him. He nodded, looking down at the floor, and turning back to the front. Another few minuets of silence.

"You guys do know we have to write an essay while we're in here, right?" Carly asked, turning to her left, giving us all a glance. We all gave her a confused look.

"How do you know that?" Dan asked, as if he didn't trust her. She returned her gaze to her desk.

"My cousin's had detention a few times. Said that if Mr. Gallery ever forgot to say the topic, it'd be written on his detention clipboard." She said, looking to the front, and gesturing to the clipboard on the front desk, with the blue pen she held in her hand.

Dan got up out of his desk, and walked to the front, looking down at the clipboard.

"Write a 500 or more word essay on who you think you are." Dan read off the clip board, as he picked it up, and threw it back down on the desk. "I am not writing no bloody essay on who I am. That's the cheesiest thing ever. It's like he ran out of topics."

"Well, it doesn't seem like we have a choice." Jacob said.

"Who asked you, nerd?" Dan asked, sending a glare Jacob's way. This made the boy visibly uncomfortable. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up before the hours ends." Dan said, walking back to his desk, and putting his head down.

And the rest of the hour was spent in silence. One minuet before said hour was up, Amber went over to Dan, and shook him until he woke up. He seemed quite shocked to see that anybody had woken him up at all. None of the rest of us would have woke him up, but for some reason, Amber did. Why? Maybe she was just a nice person, and didn't want to see him get in more trouble for breaking one of the rules Mr. Gallery had clearly stated.

We waited a minuets. And Mr. Gallery didn't come. We waited another, and he still didn't come. 10 minuets passed, and he still didn't come.

"Ok, seriously, where the fuck is this dude?" Dan asked in annoyance.

"I'll go check the office." Jacob said. He was probably the one that Mr. Gallery would trust the most to leave the detention room, if any of us. So it made the most sense that he were the one to go. He got out of his seat, walked over to the door, and jiggled the knob a few times. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked?" Me, Dan, and Carly all said at once. That was kinda creepy. Jacob seemed to notice this.

"I mean, it's locked!" He said again.

"Um, guys?" Amber's voice rang through our ears. It was still weird when she talked, because she barely ever did. And this was the first time she had willingly spoken this whole time. "Mr. Gallery's car isn't in the parking lot." She said.

We all rushed over to the window. She was right. The parking space, with a sign on a metal pole in front of it labeled "Head Master" was empty. Looking around the parking lot, the entire thing was vacant.

"She's right." Carly stated.

"Then, that means..." Jacob trailed off.

"We're trapped in this school for the whole weekend." I said, almost in disbelief.

Silence.

An ear piercing scream.

Carly.

We all covered our ears, until Dan put his hand over her mouth in order to shut her up, which I internally thanked him for. The rest of us dropped our hands.

"Calm down." Amber said to all of us, getting up from her seat, once again, for the first time this whole time. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad?!" Carly screamed at her, taking Dan's hand off of her mouth. "How is it not that bad?! I'm stuck at school, for an entire weekend, with you people!" She exclaimed, almost in tears.

"What's so bad about it, huh? We have food in the cafeteria, drinks in the vending machines, showers in the locker rooms, extra cloths in our gym lockers, and blankets, and bed props in the drama room for the school play this year of The Old Lady in the Shoe. This whole thing might be inconvenient, but it's not the worst thing to ever happen." Amber stated. I don't think I've ever heard her say so much at one time.

We all fell silent she had a point. A _really_ good one, too. Not that any of us would admit that out loud.

"So, what do we do now?" Dan asked.

Silence.

"Well," Jacob started. "I say, since we're gonna be stuck together for a while, it looks like...why don't we...get to know each other a little better?"

* * *

 **AND THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR! AND, ALSO, I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A REALLY LONG TIME, BUT I'VE GOT A TON OF AWESOME NEW STORY IDEAS! DON'T WORRY! I PROMISE I'L GET THEM OUT EVENTUALLY, AND TO UPDATE THIS, AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES ASAP! PROMISE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY! BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
